


Compromise

by patriciatepes



Category: Legend (1985)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Guys Won, Bargaining, Darker universe, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Groping, Heroes Didn't Win, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Light Bondage, Mildly Dubious Consent, Restraints, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, restrained
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24186943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patriciatepes/pseuds/patriciatepes
Summary: Canon Divergent AU.  Lili is certain she is fated to die after her friends lost to Darkness.  However, Darkness has other plans.
Relationships: Darkness/Lily (Legend)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 50
Collections: Fanfiction Writers United 2019 Kinktober, Hurt/Comfort Bingo - Round 10





	Compromise

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [patriciatepes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/patriciatepes/pseuds/patriciatepes) in the [FWU_2019_Kinktober](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/FWU_2019_Kinktober) collection. 



> Written for Livejournal's H/C Bingo, May Amnesty Challenge. I only write for one small fandom now, apparently, so here's another Lili/Darkness fic!

Lili could feel the exact moment the unicorn mare died.

Things had not gone the way they were supposed to. Good hadn't triumphed over evil. The hero hadn't saved the princess. And the pretty, magical unicorn—the last of its kind—wasn't spared. No, Jack and his forest friends' plan had failed. The light reflected off the mirrors had not been strong enough to weaken Darkness. Jack, Gump, and the others were easily overtaken by Darkness and his minions. There had only been two spared: Lili and Oona. Oona had been dragged off, trapped, and Lili could have sworn she had heard one of the goblins murmur something about cutting her "pretty wings." The goblins had converged on Lili, ready to do horrible things, she had no doubt, when Darkness had ordered them to a halt. Instead, he instructed them to bring her here, to this ghastly room filled with all manner of horrible weapons and devices meant for torture, and he had her restrained. He had declared Lili _his_ problem to deal with.

Still in that ridiculous black dress, Lili now was chained to wall, just high enough so that her feet couldn't reach the stone floor. Her glittering black slippers that had shone like spiders' eyes in the dark had fallen from her feet. The room was stifling hot, due to a large fireplace on her far right. Her wrists ached, and she was sure that the metal of the cuffs she wore had made some cuts into her flesh. She had no concept of time, save for that moment when the unicorn had died. But she didn't know if that had been moments or days ago. She could feel the unnatural darkness of the outside world pressing in on this place, blanketing it with unfathomable power.

She was going to die here. She had long ago made her peace with that. No one was coming to save her from this Hell. Jack was dead, as were the others. Poor Oona… Lili didn't want to think about the tortures that poor fairy was being made to endure. Lili's eyes gazed about the room, noting the tables laden with knives, flailing leather weapons with spikes studded into them, as well as just plain leather whips. The rough walls boasted several sets of chains like the ones that held her, but she was this place's lone occupant.

Sleep forced itself upon her. One moment she would be gazing about, wondering what moment would be her last, and the next she would be waking up from an restless slumber. She was always sure to take stock of herself when she awoke, since she wasn't sure if anyone had visited the room since she had been out. She suspected her continued solitude, since every ache and pain remained the same.

There was no cycle of days anymore. Even if she hadn't been condemned to be restrained in this one room, she knew that the sun no longer rose. She knew it had to have been many hours—days, for lack of a better term now—that she had been locked onto this wall, in this horrible little room. Finally, when the heavy wood and iron door creaked open, she feared the worst.

And she was right. Darkness himself entered, followed by a small, piggish looking creature that walked upright like a man. It was dressed in a pair of dirty leather trousers and wore a leather cap to match. He pointed right at Lili, bowing reverently to Darkness as he did.

"Leave us," Darkness's voice boomed, its reverberating sound matching the thundering beat of Lili's fearful heart.

The pig-man goblin bowed once more and left the room, pulling the door shut tight behind him. Lili hated the trembling in her limbs as Darkness laid his eerie yellow eyes upon her.

"My lady," he rumbled, his hoofed feet stomping nearer.

Soon, he towered over her, much less than an arm's length away. She could kick him—her legs were undone—but after so long hanging on this wall with nothing to eat or drink left her without the strength to carry this out. Darkness snapped his black-clawed fingers, and the door to the room opened once more. This time, a small goblin that walked with a deep hunch, came scurrying in with a bucket. The handle of some utensil was visible over the edge of the bucket, and Lili could see and hear the water that sloshed within it. The hairy little creature handed Darkness the bucket, bowing and scraping as it made its way out of the room.

Darkness set the bucket upon a nearby table. He grasped the utensil and pulled it free, revealing it to be a ladle. Lili could feel her cracked lips and dry tongue suddenly very acutely as Darkness held the precious water near her.

"I still love you," he said, causing the woman's eyes to snap to his.

Her lips curled into a snarl. " _Love_? Is this _love_?"

She shook her arms, causing the chains to rattle just a touch, punctuating her point. Darkness sighed and sipped from the ladle. Inwardly, Lili groaned.

"As we speak, your kingdom is being destroyed, and humanity is falling under the rule of the night, _my_ rule. I desire you. I worship you. I would make you my queen. Give me your hand in marriage, and you shall never know pain again."

When he finished, a wicked gleam danced in his eye. "That is," he added, "unless you desire pain."

Lili's brow furrowed. Who would ever _desire_ pain? Darkness held the ladle up to her lips.

"Drink, as you would not earlier."

She longed to deny him, wondering if this, like before, was some kind of trick. But she glanced down at the ladle. The water was clear and clean. Her lips parted, and Darkness slowly tipped some of the divine liquid into her mouth. She drank greedily, not knowing when she would get another. Darkness chuckled at her.

"I don't wish to treat you in such a way, milady. You were meant to be my queen," he said, setting the ladle back into the bucket. He turned back toward her. Slowly, he ran the backside of one clawed finger down the slit in her dress, between her breasts. "I could make you forget all of them, if you would only let me."

She pursed her lips. "Is that what you think I want?"

Now, his hand came up, cupping one whole side of her face, forcing her to stare only at him. "Then tell me. Ask. There are very few things not within my power. Be my queen and you'd need only ever ask."

His other hand slithered up her right leg, stopping underneath her dress, just above her knee. Her body was shaking for a multitude of reasons now.

"What are you doing?" she whispered.

"Be one with me, milady. I would release you at once. I would wrap you in silk blacker than the starless night sky and make you wonder why you ever loved the sun."

"One with you?"

He grinned, his fangs gleaming in the firelight, making her shake all the more. His hand—the one hovering just above her knee—grasped her. He leaned in close, so much so that they were nearly touching faces. Suddenly, his hand slipped higher up her dress, stopping just where it connected with her torso. One of his claws was close, dangerously so, to her center. She felt like she couldn't breathe.

"Please…"

His grin widened. He leaned forward, placing his lips at her ear. "Be my queen, consent to be with me always, and you shall have your every desire."

Lili's eyes misted over as her body and mind both seemed to fear what he was asking of her. Then, like seeing a clear path in a foggy forest, a thought occurred to her.

"The humans… my people. What's going to happen to them?"

He shrugged, his right hand trailing slowly down toward her breasts. "Whatever my goblins, trolls, and demons wish of them is what will happen. Slow roasted over a spit… hunted in the forest like deer… But the vast majority are locked up within your kingdom's walls, I believe. It's only a matter of time before we make those walls crumble."

The image of her family, the King and the Queen, flashed through her mind. He would kill them, certainly. And if one of his goblins got to them, then their deaths would not be easy. She squared her shoulders as best she could while being chained to a wall, making herself look Darkness in the eye.

"If I become your queen… will you let the humans be?"

He arched an already pronounced brow at her. "And deny my goblins their fun?"

Her aching hands closed into tight fists. "Let me rule the humans, as your queen. They will be still under your dominion, as is the world now. But let me give them their laws. Let me keep them…"

She hesitated. She wanted humanity safe. She wanted the chance to make right what she had wronged. Darkness chuckled, the sound reverberating around and within her.

"You want them safe, do you, milady? Impossible, in this time. But… a compromise. I will allow you to rule them, protect them… so long as it does not interfere with my plans."

"You'll call your goblins away?"

"If… you keep them from their pathetic attempts at overthrowing me at bay."

She smiled. "Afraid?"

Darkness snarled, gripping her leg tight. She gasped as he glared at her.

"Never. Humanity is a doomed construct. But it is an aggravating pestilence. I would prefer to keep my energies on bringing glory to this eternal night, not swatting flies. Become my queen, Princess… and I will grant you your wish to be your people's guardian."

"Swear it."

Darkness nodded. "On my blood, on my soul… I swear it to you."

Lili nodded. "Then… Then… I'm yours."

A fierce smile lit the crimson demon's face as he rushed forward, covering her lips with his. On instinct, she pursed her shut, her mind still not caught up with the devilish bargain she had just struck. A forked tongue wriggled its way through her closed lips, mingling with her own. She could feel his hand brushing over one of her breasts as the claw that had been so close to her center was now teasing the outer lips of her opening. She shook her arms, as if the chains would now magically fall away. Darkness pulled back, and Lili sucked in a quick breath.

"Aren't you… I thought…" she stammered, indicating the chains.

He smiled. "I will. But not yet."

With one swipe of his hand, he shredded the already barely-there black dress, revealing her virgin flesh to him. He licked his lips at the sight of her, and Lili's body seemed to be caught somewhere in between terrified and intrigued. Darkness still played with her nether region, and she could feel herself growing wet. Her nipples stiffened into peaks, and Darkness ducked his horned head to catch one in his mouth. He allowed one of his fangs to playfully prick at her sensitive flesh, and she gasped. A thrill of pleasure—as confusing to her as it was pleasant—ran the course of her body, causing her to arch into him. The very tip of his claw-like finger was now penetrating her, and she moaned, biting at her bottom lip. She tried, so very hard, to ignore the sensations that were running along her body, but Darkness was relentless. He kissed, touched, and teased until she was practically panting.

He brought the hand teasing her entrance back and up a touch to rub choppy circles along her sensitive pearl. She moaned, turning her head away from him, unwilling to acknowledge the true source of this pleasure.

Darkness stepped back from her, and she could hear the shuffle of cloth and the sound of it hitting the floor.

"Look, Princess," he ordered, grasping her chin.

He turned her face, and her eyes opened to take in the sight of his throbbing, red, very erect member now freed from his sparse clothing. She felt a deep blush flush her cheeks, but her own nethers were throbbing, aching to be touched. He stepped closer, rubbing the large head of his member against her slick folds.

"Don't look away," he commanded as he pushed into her.

He was surprisingly gentle, taking his time. He eased himself inside of her, allowing her body time to adjust to this foreign stretch. It was painful, as she had been told her first time would be, but not like she had expected. It passed very quickly, and soon Darkness was sheathed entirely inside of her. He had one hand fondling a breast, while the other was braced against the wall by one of her arms. He grunted, thrusting upward, and Lili let out a half-stifled scream of pleasure as he began picking up the pace. Her eyes became heavy-lidded, threatening to close, her mind wanting so desperately to drift to anywhere but here so that she could enjoy this pleasure without the taint of guilt, when Darkness's deep voice rumbled, "Look at me!"

Her attention snapped forward, locking eyes with the demon. His intense yellow gaze bore into her as he thrust harder and harder inside of her. She could feel her impending release building, the tension coiling inside of her. She moaned, trying to keep the sound as quiet as she could. Darkness mirrored the noise, leaning forward a fraction to whisper into her ear, "Come for me, my queen…"

The tension inside of her broke, sending a rush of heat out from her core to every single one of her extremities. Her pussy convulsed, grasping at Darkness's member as he grunted and became irregular in his thrusting. Before long, he followed her into blissful oblivion, roaring as he experienced his own release. For a moment, their breaths matching in pace, he remained buried inside of her. Then, slowly, he withdrew his softening member, and Lili could feel that her thighs were slick with his seed and her own juices.

She had signed away her soul. She could _feel_ the mark upon it, deep within herself. In taking him as her mate, she had sealed their bargian. She blinked slowly, sleepily, as Darkness redressed himself. He turned, barking orders, and soon a goblin entered, a lump of black cloth in hand. He passed Darkness a key, bowing as he did, and the ruler of this eternal night undid Lili's cuffs. He caught her gently before she could hit the ground, softly putting her on trembling, unsteady legs. Her dress was in tatters—not that she had any love for the thing—and most of her body was visible, including the bits that most kept very private. She moved to cover herself, but in a sweeping motion, Darkness whipped the cloth the goblin had held about her shoulders, revealing it to be a too-large cloak made of soft silk. She murmured her thanks as she pulled it tightly about her shoulders.

"Prepare my lady a bath. Now," Darkness barked at his minion.

The goblin rushed off, and Darkness rested a hand on her back, easing her forward. He led her from the dungeon room, up some stairs, and through an open door. This led to a balcony that overlooked an indoors courtyard of sorts, with was filled near to bursting with goblins and creatures of all size. Darkness led Lili to the half-wall, making sure her face was clearly visible. He removed the hand from her back to gesture grandly in her direction.

"Your queen!" he announced, and a deafening roar was his response.

It took Lili a second to realize they were cheering. Then, as she surveyed what she supposed was now part of her kingdom, she caught sight of what had been the goblins' entertainment before their arrival. On the back wall, strapped to all manner of contraptions—all of which made to cause either pain, humiliation, or both—were humans. Men and women, most stripped bare—or close enough to—looking like they were just barely clinging to their life and their sanity. Her eyes narrowed, and she lifted a hand, pointing a finger in their direction.

"Release those humans!" she called, her voice carrying up and over the cheers.

The hall fell silent. Nobody moved, save for the occasional glance between her and Darkness. Lili hardened her features, bringing her hand down to clutch at the stone of the balcony wall.

"Would you disobey your queen? I said release them, now!" she half-roared, half-screamed.

That seemed to jolt something inside the goblins below her. They began to scurry, scrambling to fulfill their order when it became apparent that Darkness was making no move to counter her command. Satisfied with this response, Lili added, "See that they are fed, cared for, and then safely returned to the human kingdom. That is my decree!"

The goblins paused only to hear this new order, continuing when she was done. Darkness's hand was at her back once more, ushering her onward. He led her out of the room and up even more stairs until they arrived at a grand set of ebony doors. He shoved them open as if they weighed nothing—though from the scraping noise they made on the stone, Lili could guess this was not the case. He ushered her inside ahead of himself with a tiny push.

It was a bedchamber, done in silver, red, and black. A large canopy bed was against the rightmost wall, while a fireplace roared on the leftmost side of the room. A large tub was set in between the two, filled with steaming water. Darkness slammed the doors shut behind him, causing her to give a start.

Was he angry with her? Her first moments as his queen, and she was already releasing his human prisoners. Would he now levy his wrath against her? Would this next moment be the one that told her of how the rest of her life would be?

Darkness's hand wrapped around her upper left arm, whirling her about. He tore the cloak from her and lifted her. He carried her to the bed, setting her down upon the edge. He shoved aside the tatters of her dress and was working his finger inside of her in moments. She gasped, surprised that, despite the hard claw, he was careful not to cause any pain. Instead, the ache he had caused in her earlier was beginning to reappear. Darkness almost purred at her.

"Yes… Show them your might, my dear. Make them quake and cower and beg to fulfill your every whim."

She moaned as the heat was already beginning to pool in her belly and that tension of impending release was tightening within her. She stared up at him as he grinned like a calculating cat at her.

"Not… angry?" she managed, moaning as she was getting closer to finishing.

"Angry? M'lady, never. Dominate them, control them. Do with the goblins what you will. Tis the reason for their existence. Doing so will only serve to… inflame my passions. Come for me, my queen."

He increased the speed of his hand, and she shattered, screaming as she did. When she managed to come down from her high and catch her breath, she found Darkness still grinning at her.

"That's right. Good. Now, come along. Let's get you bathed and relaxed. I'm afraid it'll be a bit before you sleep tonight, my queen."

Lili blinked. She had done it. She had saved some of her kind and had not been punished. How many more could she save? She smiled up at him.

"Of course, my lord husband."

Being married to Darkness was a small price to pay for her people's salvation. He was right. She would control the goblins, dominate them. And then, soon after, she would do the same to their king.

One step at a time.


End file.
